


Dice & Roll

by Nyx_Fedra



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bodhi may be shy but he'll take none of your banthashit Solo, Cassian has been missing for a long time and Jyn is totally (not) cool about it, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Minor Angst, admission of feelings, the Han and Bodhi face off we all know would have happen, very little angst actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Fedra/pseuds/Nyx_Fedra
Summary: One day on Hoth, the whole Rebellion stops to see two legendary Sabacc players face off against each other.Or, the one in which Bodhi and Han play Sabacc, somehow Jyn gets caught in the middle and Cassian has been away long enough for her to gather up the courage to decide to tell him how she really feels the first moment she sees him again. After all, Leia and Luke have made it their personal mission to see that she doesn’t chicken out, again.





	Dice & Roll

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for a while, and I finally got around to finish it. Hope you all like it!

It was supposed to be a simple mission. In and out.

Simple, clean, easy.

Of course, _of couse_ , everything that could go wrong went wrong.

Jyn was _furious_. Mostly because she wasn’t there with him.

Cassian was alone, on a hostile world lightyears away, forced into hiding by his contact turning him to the Imperials. So a five days mission had become a month long one, and Jyn was worried, she missed him. To get those insufficient scraps of information she had had to scare the crap out of an Intelligence aid since Draven refused to speak to her about ‘classified’ information, their bickering about it only surpassed by Han and Leia’s. Her ‘chat’ with the aid had created a bit of a situation when said Intelligence aid - an idiot - had decided to complain about her _methods_ with Draven himself - what a snitch. Leia had needed to intervene to avoid a full blown match between her and Draven, until it was agreed that he would give her as much information as he could regarding Cassian.

Jyn doubted that he would do that, but it was better than nothing. She would be notified when he was on his way back, if he was fine during missions check-ins and things like that, which was fine, everything was _fine_ , if not for Cassian’s month-long absence and how dangerous of a situation he had gotten himself into, _without her._

It was fine. They were soldiers, missions went sideways, it happened. It was _fine._

What wasn’t fine was the teasing.

 _Everyone_ was teasing her about her worry for Cassian after her heated match with Draven, which had had more viewers than she would have liked. It wasn’t exactly _everyone_ in the Rebellion, she could take down men three times her size on the training mat so most people didn’t even _dare to_ , but her so-called friends... they were shameless.

Bodhi, Chirrut, Baze commented on how grumpy she was without Cassian on a daily basis, which led her to get sort of accustomed to it. But Leia and Han had no control, and given how they couldn’t talk to one another without screaming, Jyn’s response was always an irritated _‘that’s rich coming from you’_ before stomping away in anger. Luke’s teasing had been a surprise, especially because like Bodhi, despite having the Force and a lightsaber, he was too sweet to truly irritate her. Kes Dameron also had no shame, but Jyn had found a comeback sharp enough about the way he was constantly looking at Shara Bey to shut him up for good. Which, in retrospect, had been a bad idea, because Kes, that damn brickhouse of a Pathfinder, had actually taken her teasing seriously and went on to talk to Shara, which led to them becoming a couple. Jyn would have been happy for them if it wasn’t for the fact that now Kes felt constantly obligated to give her advice on her non existent romantic relationship with Cassian.

It wasn’t like _that_. They were partners, they had a shit ton of shared trauma, and they always came back for each other. That was all there was. Jyn was, most certainly, not going to acknowledge the various dreams she had had in the year after Scarif about her and Cassian, naked, kissing… and no, nope. Those were not… it was the trauma, or _something_ , they were partners and they worked perfectly fine together. She was _not_ going to ruin it, pushing him away, and for what? Those dreams were nothing, they never happened, she could barely even remember them, in fact.

She knows Cassian’s back, the way his muscles flex and the shadows they create on his skin only because she was with him on his physical therapy sessions. The fact that she wanted to hold on to his shoulder, her fingernails scratching his back while he… yeah, no. That was _not_ a thing.

Maybe she had sexual dreams, but everyone had them. It wasn’t Cassian, it was just some generic dark-haired guy with olive skin and dark eyes, and an accent from the Outer Rim. _Definately_ not Cassian.

But it had been a month. Thirteen days since his last check-in, and her mind - her treacherous mind - alternated worrying about every possible bad outcome and all they could do if she just said something about how she felt. The problem was that even if she admitted to herself that she liked him that way - which she _didn’t_ , they were _partners_ \- Cassian surely never thought of her like that, no matter what everyone else said.

Jyn bit her lips, her hands clinching the sheets on her cot so hard she probably was going to rip them. She tried, she really, really tried, but it never went away, her want for him… she missed him so much…

She thought about the way he had hovered closer and closer before he left, until she could feel his warm breath tickle her face when he said goodbye - _’don’t get in trouble without me’_ \- and then he was gone. Her hand slid under her pants, and she came with Cassian’s name on her lips, tears in her eyes in part of shame - he was her partner! - and in part because she couldn’t take it anymore.

This was the longest they had been apart since they first met on Yavin 4, and Jyn hated it.

 

* * *

 

After one month and three weeks, she had finally admitted to herself that she felt something for Cassian. She felt _a lot_ for him, actually, but she couldn’t call it love, not until she knew how he felt, so that his rejection could be more… manageable.

Draven, in a surprisingly kind move, had given her the report about the plant Cassian was stuck on: apparently the chaos created by his contact turning on him had spurred the local resistance into a messy attack against the Imperials, starting an equally messy civil war which had led to a blockade.

‘It should be lifted soon, in his last check-in he said he was in a safe house away from the major cities, he’s just waiting for the conflict to calm down. The local resistance is too disorganise to keep it going for long and the Empire needs the products of the industries that are there, so it won’t be much longer’ Draven said before dismissing her.

‘Thank you’ Jyn answered sincerely.

It was when she left the meeting room, feeling just a little bit better, that Bodhi intercepted her, grabbing her with a hand on her elbow and moving her from one icy corridor to another.

‘Bodhi, what the… ?’

‘Jyn, I’ve done a bad thing! Well, not a bad thing, more like a stupid thing? I wasn’t really thinking…’ he said, talking fast, as always when he was nervous.

‘Was Luke there?’ she asked with a sigh, eyes still on the file Draven had given her.

‘Uh, yeah… maybe’

‘I’m not surprised then’

‘Jyn!’

‘What?!’

‘I might have just accidentally challenged Han Solo in front of the whole Rebellion after having made fun of him, and now I can’t back away because there’s a betting pool and Leia and Luke have money on me! _Princess Leia_ , Jyn! I can’t let her down! But I’m also scared because Chewie has money on Han and oh, boy, I don’t want to be near an angry wookie!’

‘Whoa, slow down, you did _what_?’

‘I challenged him at Sabacc and we need someone impartial and competent to make sure that none of us cheats, so we thought, uh, that you could do it?’

Jyn stopped and eyed Bodhi carefully.

‘Fine’ she agreed.

The situation would surely prove to be crazy enough to take her mind off the constant worry for Cassian, for some time, at least.

‘Oh, thank the Force!’ Bodhi sighted, ‘I wanted to ask Baze but Chirrut said that when he loses at Sabacc he’s as cheerful about it as Chewie so… I thought, maybe not’

‘Sure, when’s this crazy situation of yours?’

‘Tomorrow after the blast doors close for the night’

‘Fine’ she shrugged, and when Bodhi stopped in the middle of the empty corridor so did she.

‘He’ll be back soon, Jyn’ his words were gentle, they had nothing to do with the teasing she had heard in the past month, and she found herself on the verge of crying.

But crying was something she did alone in the darkness of her bunk at night, her face pressed against the pillow and one of Cassian’s shirts in her hands. She was _not_ going to cry in the middle of a corridor.

‘Yeah, I know’ she answered trying to keep her voice steady, and if Bodhi saw the way her eyes shined with unshed tears, he said nothing about it.

‘I’ll see you in the mess for dinner?’ Bodhi asked after a quick hug, and Jyn nodded.

With the file Draven had given her still in hand, Jyn went back to her quarters. She took Cassian’s shirt from under her pillow and held it tightly to her chest like she wanted to held him.

She was going to tell him, when he was back, she decided. After the way his absence had messed with her the past month, there was no way she could keep her cool when she saw him again, so Jyn decided that she might as well tell him the truth.

It was a promise she had made before, and she had always chickened out. And even if she had never told anyone about it, everyone always seemed to know when she backed out .

But this time, this time she was going to do it.

 

* * *

 

They choose the mass hall for the play off, and the whole Rebellion seemed to be there after the blast door closed. Jyn had been busy all day with Intel, making reports for Draven on planets she had been and facilities she had seen in her criminal years so that they could be cross examined with more up to date informations in order to find something to use against the Empire.

‘They are both incredible at Sabacc’ or ‘none of them has ever lost a hand’ were the most common sentences she heard when she tried to make her way towards the table at the centre of the hall where Bodhi and Han were.

Chirrut and Baze were behind Bodhi. Chewie and Luke were behind Han who, as always, was bickering with Leia.

‘Oi!’ she said interrupting them.

Seriously, how did she end up in the middle of such a thing? She was tired, she just wanted to go back to her quarters and sleep, clenching Cassian’s shirt and hoping for him to be back soon.

‘Jyn!’ Leia exclaimed taking her hand, and she didn’t like one bit the look that the princess exchanged with the Jedi-Farmboy. ‘Finally, we couldn’t start without you’

‘Let’s get this over with’ she sighted, hands on her hips.

She took the deck, distributed the cards, and then forced her mind to pay attention to Bodhi and Han, the way they were playing. Anything, to keep her from thinking about Cassian.

They were excellent players, and if Jyn had been in a different mood, she might have enjoyed it as much as the rest of the Rebellion, who seemed to hold its breath collectively every time Bodhi and Han gave each other a weird look.

In the end, it was Bodhi who won, prompting the pilots to scream while Han banged his head on the table, Chewie’s patting his shoulder while Leia mocked him. The mess hall became chaotic then, everyone trying to cash in on their win, and Jyn tried to slip away.

Tried, being the key word, because suddenly Luke intercepted her.

‘Hey there farm boy’ she said trying to move past him, but Luke didn’t let her.

‘Where are you going?’

‘To my quarters? It was a long day’ she replied with a raised eyebrow.

‘Seems like a lousy excuse to me’ Luke said, cheerful as always, but with a light in his eyes that she couldn’t place. ‘Leia said you would try this’

’Try what? Luke, for the love of…’

‘Jyn’

Oh, _oh_.

Her heart might have stopped for a second or two, because it had been so, so long and… was she dreaming? Was this some Jedi trick Luke was playing on her? Because the hall was so loud, and his voice was always so calm, controlled, and how could she heart it so clearly over the chaos? The blast doors had been closed hours before how could he…?

It didn’t matter.

When she turned around, Cassian was there. He had been trying to stop her, might have failed to if it wasn’t for Luke.

Oh, _oh_.

_He was back._

‘It was a nice match. I knew Bodhi would win with you keeping an eye on Han, he cheats’ Cassian said with a tentative smile.

He looked tired, thinner than when he left, dark shadows under his eyes, but he was all in one piece, and he was back.

‘I… Draven said he would tell me when you got back, I didn’t…’ she stammered, incapable to look away from his face.

She had missed him _so much._

Cassian run a hand through his hair, seemingly a bit guilty.

‘Well, I sort found a way off planet, but I had to lay low for it to work, so he didn’t know either until I asked authorisation to land a minute before the blast doors were closed. He would have told you but… ‘ he didn’t finish, gesturing around them, at how the whole Rebellion seemed to have gather to watch Han and Bodhi play.

From the corner of her eye, Jyn could see Leia’s hopeful face, Chirrut saying something to Baze and Bodhi, Han smirking and pointing at her while saying something to Chewie.

It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.

He had been gone for so long, and now he was back…

In a second, she almost threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. Cassian was surprised, but he held her tightly, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

It felt _right._ It was like she, too, had been away, somehow, even though she hadn’t left Hoth in months. But in Cassian’s arms… she felt like she was _home._

‘I missed you so much’ she said in a whisper in his ear.

Her mind screamed: _I love you._

Cassian chuckled, it felt as if he was on the verge of crying. She was too.

‘Me too, Jyn, Force, me too’

Did he feel it too?

In the spur of the moment, prompted by the relief that filled his words, Jyn pulled away, deciding to be brave, and pressed her lips to his in bold move.

‘Finally!’ Han shouted from behind them.

She feared Cassian would reject her, but he didn’t. In a second, his hands were on her cheeks, his mouth answering to hers eagerly. And so Jyn didn’t care about Han’s comments, she didn’t care about what anyone thought, because Cassian was answering to her kiss, pulling away only to whisper how much he had thought about this too, how much he felt for her.

‘Welcome home’ she murmured on Cassian’s lips, her hands fisting his vest, keeping him close.

He smiled, and she smiled as well.

In Cassian’s arms, with her friends and the Rebellion all around them, it truly felt like home.

‘I want a rematch Rook!’ Han screamed, somewhere not far from them.

‘Roll the dice, nerf-harder!’ Leia screamed back.

Cassian laughed with her.

‘It’s good to be back’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/LonelyAsteria) and [tumblr ](https://flaming-starlight.tumblr.com)


End file.
